


JUST THIS ONE TIME

by angelwriter



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Control Issues, Crossover Pairings, Desire, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Leather, Light Bondage, Love, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleswap, Trust, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "What about you?""Me? Me what?""You in chains? I know the pain it caused you. But hear me out. What they did to you was cruel and disgusting. You trust me. You love me. What if you could over come your fear and past if I were to show you that it is okay, that I could help you through it and love you through it? Kiss all the pain away essentially?"Lucian could not help the crescendo of love flood into his veins at Peter's suggestion. He knew that Peter understood his past and would never do anything to hurt him. Their love was stronger than any bounds to his darkness and trauma. If he was going to do this maybe this could help their relationship. Build even more trust in each other. He thought it over for several minutes then he nodded."Okay, love. We can do it. You can take control. Only this one time..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts), [Chaoticsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/gifts).

> [NSFW - you have been warned] 
> 
> This is Part 1 of a joined venture that @Chaoticsoul and I are doing. We are both writing Lucian/Peter fics in the same universe we created in the same timeline. All of the fics we write with this pairing is all the same storyline (excluding my prisoner AU fic - Crawl Inside Your Veins which is not of the same storyline) 
> 
> Part 2 will be written by my co-writer and it will be titled: Closer. It will be published in time for the Halloween fic special closer to the end of the month. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Part 1 of the story so long to tingle your tastebuds....

[ hurtslikeyourmouth asked for this. Since apparently the theme this month is being in chains, this fic features Lucian being tied up while Peter teases the lustful Alpha. ]

Peter's hair had grown out. It was to his shoulders now, slightly curling in the humidity of the hot summer's day. It shone bronze when he walked past the clear sliding doors of his loft and the sun gleamed off of it like gold or a beautiful brass instrument. His eyes reflected warmth that was only reserved for his husband and mate. He was wearing black briefs (some people would consider this extremely tight underwear and not summer shorts, but Peter did not worry or care what others thought) and opened the door to the terrance where two pool side chairs faced the city. A glass table was in between the chairs, a bottle of apple juice beside two tumblers were set out for the occasion. Peter mumbled to himself about how hot the chair was going to be. He leaned back and closed his eyes. 

Lucian came to sit next to him and he poured Peter a glass of apple juice. Peter was trying to control his alcoholism and he was doing a good job at it so far. Two months sober. Peter smiled and collected the glass from Lucian's hand, his slim fingers grasping it without opening his eyes. Lucian sighed in content as he sipped his own glass of apple juice. He could hear the movements of the city, the cars and the conversations outside, but it all faded into the background as he relaxed beside Peter. They absorbed the sunlight and Lucian was lulled into a blissful nearly-there sleep by Peter's soft breathing. 

"Lu?" Peter asked. Lucian hummed in response. "Why don't you ever chain me up anymore?" 

"Because I don't want you to feel like I am making you my slave. It can damage you psychologically. I don't want that to happen."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You know I am your slave. And it's consensual. I don't see the problem." 

Lucian opened his eyes to look at Peter. "Okay. It's a me thing. It brings back all sorts of memories." 

"Oh. I see. Kind of like PTSD?" 

"Yes. I don't want anything bad happening to you so I would rather not bring those types of chains into our bedroom." 

"I understand." Peter stayed quite for a while in thought. "What about you?" 

"Me? Me what?" 

"You in chains? I know the pain it caused you. But hear me out. What they did to you was cruel and disgusting. You trust me. You love me. What if you could over come your fear and past if I were to show you that it is okay, that I could help you through it and love you through it? Kiss all the pain away essentially?" 

Lucian could not help the crescendo of love flood into his veins at Peter's suggestion. He knew that Peter understood his past and would never do anything to hurt him. Their love was stronger than any bounds to his darkness and trauma. If he was going to do this maybe this could help their relationship. Build even more trust in each other. He thought it over for several minutes then he nodded. 

"Okay, love. We can do it. You can take control. Only this one time..." 

Lucian was heavily chained up with strong bondage leather cuffs with chains that was securely bolted to the wall of their play room. He hoped it would be able to contain the strength of his werewolf power and not break. If he began phasing in an anxiety attack while Peter was there he could risk hurting him....or worse. Lucian laid on a bed and Peter was naked above him. He was gently touching Lucian's skin, just lingering on his arms and chest. His fingers curled into his hair and tried to soothe him. Letting Lucian know he could trust him. 

He played with the little nest of curls by his abdomen. Lucian let out a giggle. 

"It's ticklish." 

As he said that Peter could feel his cock filling up and it was growing hard pressed against his thigh. Peter bent forward and licked into the hollow of his throat and sank his teeth gently into it. Lucian bucked his hips up instinctively. His teeth clenched, his nature telling him to assert control. To break out of the chains and show Peter who was really in charge. He swallowed it down and eased his body to yield. Peter swirled his tongue on the shell of Lucian's ear. The rising temperature burning Peter's skin and Lucian's wolf sense kicked him into overdrive. Lucian always ran hot when they were intimate, his skin telling him to claim and seek out something to douse the fire. In this case it was Peter's wet insides that so deliciously clenched around his thick cock as he buried himself inside of him. His possessiveness urged him to rattle the chains and Peter's tongue dipped down his chest. Peter licked up and down Lucian's chest, achingly slow, the hairs on his chest tickling his chin and mouth. Peter moved to his nipples that were red and begging to be sucked and bitten. Peter did just that, moaning as he did. Lucian bit off a groan. 

"Peter," he huffed. 

"You okay, love? You remember your safe word?" 

"Melon." They shared a secret smile. It was the liquor that Peter was drinking when they first met. 

Peter continued his assault with his tongue swirling across the stinging nub after he bit at it harshly. Lucian hissed. His mouth came to suck softly, a slick sound filled the air, his saliva dripping over his body. Peter slurped up all his spit embarrassingly. 

"Sorry. Got carried away there." 

"No worries, pup." 

Peter looked up fondly at the chained Alpha. His eyes crinkled, his lips wet and turned up. Lucian's eyes were glowing yellow now, the dark irises changing into his wolf's colour. He could sense the love radiating from his mate that sank shivers deep down into his belly and twisted it into a ball of intense pressure that ripped the growl from his throat. His teeth bared, his fangs sticking over his lips. His hands clenched and unclenched in the chains. He wanted. Unbearable pain emanated from himself at not touching Peter. His heart hurt when he called Peter pup because he wanted to show him how much he desired and loved him. 

"Kiss me," he demanded in his Alpha tone. 

Peter shook his head. "It's my turn now. Lay back and relax. Let me please you." 

Lucian grunted, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm so hard it drew blood. He could smell the fresh iron scent of his blood, the sweat on the back of Peter's neck that he longed to taste, even the salvia that had stained and dried on his chest. He could especially smell how aroused he was. It was potent, the stench of wolf and pre-cum already leaking from his cock because of the sheer frustration he was enduring. He throbbed, red hot and angry, thrashing his hips onto Peter's thigh for more satisfying friction. Peter moaned lowly at the impact he had on Lucian and that was a huge mistake. Lucian locked eyes with him and commanded with his golden eyes for him to unlock him. 

Peter bit his lip and denied him. "You gave me permission. I am not stopping until I am ready. Unless I say you can. Until you tell me that it is too painful." 

"It is painful," he whined. 

Peter's face softened just a fraction. "Yes. I know. But I will ease you now. I am not talking about that kind of pain..."

"I know, but..." 

His voice turned rough and he couldnt finish his sentence once Peter blew puffs of air onto the head of his leaking cock that screamed in agony for release. His legs tremored and rolled his hips meeting Peter's lips as he tried to open Peter's mouth without his hands. He could have been thrusting into his mouth by now if he had his strong willing legs to hold Peter down, but his ankles were chained too. Peter had anticipated it. The bastard. 

"Just relax. Let me take care of you." 

Peter gently traced the outline of his red-hot member with his index finger from root to tip, his thumb playing at the head teasing the foreskin, his fingers curling ever so slightly around the base before giving it a soft squeeze of pressure. A wounded sound was punched out of Lucian's chest and he growled as his eyes closed. His jaw was locked, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His skin was scorching, feverish under his touch. Peter stroked Lucian lightly while his mouth kissed down his thighs. Beads of sweat gathered between Lucian's legs and Peter lapped that up too. 

"Peter! I swear to God if you don't untie me now I will--" 

"What are you going to do?" He whispered. He pumped faster now, earning a moan from the wolf. 

"Fuck!" He threw his head back and his spine arched in an unnatural way. His wolf was threatening to come out, his need and aggression fuelling him to combat Peter's teasing with some teasing of his own. "Peter Vincent, I will tear you apart with my teeth, I will ruin you with bruises and watch you bleed!" 

The last word was animalistic, primal. His eyes were fuller, darker amber. Peter carried on with his tongue tracing Lucian's pubic bone. 

"Empty threats," he replied. 

"You don't think I will?" 

"I don't think you can." 

He growled darkly. "Is that a challenge, mate?" 

Peter was about to reply when he heard the strain on the chains. Lucian yanked on the cuffs, using his strength to pull it off the wall. In one fluid motion, the chains were broken and Lucian was free. A smirk played on his lips as he lunged towards Peter.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 - Closer   
Written by Chaoticsoul

It didn't matter whether he was in chains or not. He wanted to get Lucian even if it meant that in the end Lucian would essentially attack him for it, which was however the actual reason why Peter did it in the first place. He antagonised Lucian.

The manicles were still around his wrists and the broken metal chains hung down like jewelry. Lucian eyed the glass window that looked down on the city. He pushed Peter against it and trapped his body between his own concrete hard muscular build.

"Do you want me to fuck you Peter? Ask nicely if you do." 

He wasn't talking he was growling animalisticly. Peter let out a whimper as Lucian turned him around and pressed him flat against the glass. It trapped his already hard cock, aching at the pressure of his entire weight being pushed against it. But the cool feeling of the glass eased the pain and it slowly turned into pleasure. His palms were pressed flat on the glass to keep him steady, his legs already shaking before Lucian even started.

Lucian nipped at the back of Peter's neck leaving trails of bite marks in his wake. He was on a mission, a mission to rectify Peter's mistake. Peter thought that it was all a game, that he could tease the Alpha. No, no, no. That was not right. He needed to teach Peter. Peter needed to learn. 

Lucian let Peter lean back into him to relieve some of the burning pressure on his cock. He coiled his hand around Peter's throat, massaging it gently and just as Peter got used to the feeling he squeezed tighter and slammed into Peter. Peter's body jerked forward. Lucian pulled out slowly before thrusting deeper into Peter than before. The glass rattled and Peter was in desperate need. Every sensation was giving him pleasure. The cool glass against his nipples, the coolness also soothing his aching swollen cock now dripping with precum and the feeling of being choked. He was starving for air. But his hunger for Lucian was greater. If Lucian was harder on Peter before than this was certainly not going easy on him. 

Peter could barely keep his eyes open, they rolled around in his head. Lucian kept his pace fast, his lycan abilities never faltering. He was clawing at Peter's neck now and growled into Peter's ear.

"You wanted me to fuck you where everyone can see didn't you. You wanted this. Is that why you were being so disobedient?"

Peter swore but it was strangled in his throat when Lucian dove into him further and harder, his other hand curving around Peter's body to stroke him once up and down teasingly. Peter's hips bucked at the attention he was getting from his cock. Lucian flicked his wrist at the same pace he fucked Peter. He was able to, he wasn't human after all. His free hand was leaning on the glass, keeping his balance. He let the chains that were still secure around Peter's wrists fall on other side of his body, seeing as he didn't need them at the moment, letting Peter use his arms to hold himself up. 

Peter was screaming Lucian's name in time to his thrusts but Lucian was not pleased, not yet. Not till Peter admitted that he was disobedient. He let his fangs protrude from his mouth and scrape along Peter's glistening shoulders. Peter gasped at the contact. Lucian was slowly down slightly, his thrusts being less sloppy and more concise now, hitting the right spot each time. His lips found the earlobe of Peter's ear and sucked. 

"Tell me Peter. Tell me that you wanted to be fucked right here so that you would be seen. That you'd be seen being fucked like the whore you are. Tell me." 

If it were possible Peter moaned even louder. His words came out as a shout as Lucian's thrusts became more relentless. 

" Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I wanted you to. God. Fuck. Lucian. Fu- Fuck. I wanted you to fuck me here. I- I want you to fuck me like the whore I am!" 

Peter was gasping, unable to get a second to rest. Lucian was not stopping for anything. The glass window that looked over the city was shaking, mirroring Peter's shaking legs. They were giving out and he wasn't sure how long he would last. Lucian's voice came out gruff. 

"Look down Peter. Does it please you to know that anyone could look up and catch you like this, in this position with me? It does, doesn't it. You don't even have to say it. I can smell it, it's dripping all over your skin, it's coursing through your whole body. You like being my whore. You want an audience. Show them whose whore you are Peter. Whose whore are you?" 

Peter howled Lucian's name over and over again, his voice rising and falling, getting caught in his throat. It wasn't long before he came with one last shout of Lucian's name. Lucian's hand let go of Peter's softening cock. He clicked his tongue at the sight of Peter's cum dripping down the glass window. 

"Now look what you've done whore. You messed up your own window."

Lucian bottomed out of Peter, still hard and far away from coming himself. He bent down next to the now stained window, looking up at Peter who was slumped against it. Peter was huffing, his chest heaving. Lucian kept eye contact as he licked the stained glass window clean of Peter's fluids. With a groan Peter was halfway to being hard again. 

Seeing Lucian's dilated eyes looking up at him licking the mess he made was almost enough to make him climax again. Lucian stood up straight, licked his lips slowly and reached for Peter. Peter's exhausted body fell into his waiting arms. Lucian held Peter up, allowing him to stand up as straight as he could. 

" Oh no whore, there is no resting. We are going to be having a very long night, can you handle it? Didn't think this would happen when you disobeyed me did you whore?" 

Peter begged. He didn't know what for. He didn't know if he was begging for Lucian to let him sleep or for him to not stop, to never stop. Because even though his body was weak he couldn't get enough of the thrill, his body would get a jolt of energy whenever Lucian touched him, spoke to him. And that was enough to let him power through his tiredness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Chaoticsoul 
> 
> (On a phone call we were editing the work while both of us were following along on our screens, AJ was reading it out loud...it was rather fun!)


End file.
